A Pony's Magic
|image=No Screenshot 2.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |season = 1 |production = 104a and b |broadcast = 7|name = A Pony's Magic}} When Emily got sick, Emily-2 and Kiki venture to the My Little Pony Dimension and encounter Twilight Sparkle and Spike. An evil pony named Nightmare Moon, who was cloned from Princess Luna is sought out to conquer the 1st Dimension. Meanwhile, Candace and Perry are watching over Emily. Episode Summary The episode opens with Emily in bed and is sick. Emily-2, Perry and Kiki approaches her who thanked them for taking care of her when she's sick for 3 weeks. Unbeknownst to them, a darkness full of evil is watching them and it's paying attention to the Dimensional Remote. The remote's help receiver lit up, meaning that one of the dimension is in trouble. Emily hesitantly tries to help that dimension even though she's sick. Emily-2 stops her and claims that she will go inside that dimension. Emily thanks her. After Emily-2 opens the portal, she and Kiki head inside the dimension. As they have left, Candace came inside who was instructed by her mom to watch over Emily. Inside a parallel dimension, Emily-2 and Kiki are strolling down the sidewalk until they come a across a village called Ponyville. "I don't..believe it. This Dimension needs help! You've got to be joking"Emily-2 said in frustration. She and Kiki head inside anyway. Meanwhile, Phineas, Isabella and Iantha comes in Emily's room as well. Phineas, who decides to do something nice for her, demonstrates the Hearing Aid 3000 by placing it on Iantha's ear. With the aid being placed, the formerly-weak hearing platypus now can hear very well. "Wow,that's great." Emily said. Back in the My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic Universe, Emily-2 and Kiki are walking through Ponyville until they come across Sweet Apple Acres. Inside, they encounter Applejack who's currently trying to push a rock to other side which is 15 meters away. Emily-2 then tries to ask her a question. "Sure thing. But first I need to get this here rock to the other side, which is 15 meters away from here" Applejack said. Emily-2 then decides to wait:"How long can it be?". 5 minutes later, Applejack is still pushing the rock, much to Emily-2's frustration. A pony named Twilight Sparkle and a baby dragon named Spike arrived as Twilight asked Applejack what is she doin'. Meanwhile,after Perry and Phineas demonstrates their magic trick, Isabella gave her a nice bow. Just then, the Ni Hao Kai-Lan Dimension Characters arrived. Kai-Lan gave Emily a Twirly Whirley Flyer. Back in the MLP Universe, Emily-2 got frustrated when Applejack is still hesitantly moving the rock. Emily-2 push AJ aside and siple lift up the rock and throw it to the 15 meters from this side. The two ponies and Spike are seen discussing about something. Twilight then ask Emily-2 if she's the wielder of the 7th Element of Harmony. Emily-2 says no until Spike showed a book with a page that shows a figure similar to Emily-2 holding the 7th Element. Even with the book and Twilight mentioning that one of the lost Elements of Harmony is from another dimension, Emily-2 still objects the fact that she wields an Element. The evil spirit from earlier appears above them and once again, paying it's attention to the remote. The scene then switches to Emily-2 and Kiki walking through the town square with Applejack, Twilight and Spike until they ran into the Cutie Mark Crusader trios: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom grabs the remote, wondering what it does. Emily-2 grab the remote from her, claiming that little kids (with Twilight correcting her that little ponies are called fillies)should not be playing with a superior technology. Then, a bunch of stampeding rabbits showed up, trampling Emily-2. A pegasus pony named Fluttershy showed up, apologizing for what has happened. "Touche'" Emily-2 said. After helping Emily-2 get up, Fluttershy leaves to chase the stampeding rabbits. Meanwhile, Iantha develops a super medicine that will instantly cure Emily. Emily, scared of the medicine's unusual shape, started running away. This cause the other cast to promptly chase her. Back in the MLP Universe, the gang come across Rainbow Dash who's on a cloud. When she saw Emily-2 and Kiki, she ran off with no reason. The scene switches to the gang heading inside Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie Pie, who was informed by RD about Emily-2 and Kiki, throw a surprise party for the two."Oh brother"said Emily-2.Meanwhile back in the 1st Dimension, The cast come inside the Fireside Girl lodge,where Katie is "house cleaning". Phineas ask Katie if she saw Emily. "Uh,'no',I..haven't seen her all day" Katie claimed. After the others left, Katie, who in actuality hide Emily told her to come out. Emily thanked Katie for hiding her. "Don't mention it," Katie said. Back in the MLP Universe, The gang, now joined by Rainbow and Pinkie come across Fluttershy again. She had manged to round up the rabbits. Rarity showed up, who is constantly disgusted by Emily-2's clothing and keeps complaining about it. "Look, I just wanted to know if you guys are having trouble or not! "Emily frustratedly said. Just then, a cloud of lightning appears, And then the smoke of evil appeared it's reforming to an evil pony named Nightmare Moon (much to Twilight's surprise). Meanwhile, Katie tries to convince Emily to take the medicine. "Why should I" Emily said. Katie explained that their friends are trying to help her feel better cause they care about her. This prompts Emily to go outside so that she could take the medicine. Back in the MLP Universe, Nightmare Moon explained that ever since the 6 main ponies defeated her and changed her back to Luna with the Elements of Harmony, Nightmare's spirit still roams around and she can only assume her true form only for a few minutes..not unless she has full power. She then sucked the energy from the Dimensional Remote (much to Emily-2's dismay) and teleports herself to the 1st dimension so that she could spread eternal night there, while sending three dark goblins to attack the CMCs. Kiki managed to save them though but right now, she and Emily-2 are stuck in this dimension. Meanwhile, Emily approaches the others and told them that she wanted to take the medicine. On the other side, Nightmare Moon arrives. "So this is the 1st Dimension she talk about. Spreading eternal nighttime here will be a snap. MWAHAHAHA! "Nightmare Moon said. Back in the MLP Dimension, Twilight uses her magic to charge a 10% energy of the remote but it still not enough to open a portal. Just then, the remote started reacting and it's leading Emily-2 somewhere as the others follow her. The remote leads them to a radiated gem, the gem that even Twilight or Rarity's gem finding spell couldn't detect. Emily-2 then uses the gem's radiate power to charge the remote with 100% of energy. Emily-2 manage to open the portal back to the 1st Dimension. As she and Kiki are about to go inside, Twilight told her that she and her friends are coming with them. Since Twilight know about Nightmare Moon more than she does, Emily-2 let them come. In the 1st Dimension, Nightmare Moon uses the WJOP TV's broadcast tower to spread a dome of eternal nighttime, causing several citizens, including Doofenshmirtz, Linda and Lawrence to fall asleep. This is witnessed by the cast. Emily-2,Kiki, the ponies and Spike arrived at the 1st Dimension, with Iantha demanding an answer for what is going on. Monogram contact Kiki and Perry, telling them that the energy dome is causing several people in the Tri-State Area to fall asleep (and that Carl is exited to see a real life pony). Twilight discover that Emily's sickness is similar to a sick pony she encountered yesterday. Apparently, she got Princess Celestia's wand, which were accidentally dropped by Spike that it ended up in 1st Dimension caused by a portal opened by Emily 3 weeks earlier, cause her to get sick because she accidentally activates the wand's fail safe. After Twilight cured Emily of her sickness, Emily figured that maybe the wand can make Nightmare Moon sick for months. Emily come up with a plan to stop Nightmare Moon. After a discussion, 'Operation:Stop Eternal Nighttime' is in motion. As Nightmare Moon evilly laughs in victory, several cast and the CMCs showed up, demonstrating their magic to her while Emily and the other ponies and Spike get the other citizens to safety. At the same time, Kiki, wearing a nighttime-proof suit,attempts to sneak behind Nightmare and use the wand on her. When Kiki accidentally make a noise, Emily decide to put Plan B in motion, putting herself to sleep. After Nightmare extend the dome, Kiki use the and on Nightmare, causing her to have the same sickness Emily got and depleting the energy dome. However, people are still sleeping because the tower is still containing those powers. Emily-2 comes in and after accepting the fact that she is the wielder of the Element of Strength, lift up the tower and throw it on the other side, destroying it. The other citizens including Emily woke up. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna showed up, seeing the bravery of the humans from this dimension. Nightmare Moon then questions Emily-2 on why should she and her friends help the ponies."It's simple Nightmare Moon. Princess, I think you should listen to this moral. Just because someone is from another country or mostly dimensions, it doesn't mean we have to ignore them when they needed help cause, I think, Friendship is Magic"Emily-2 explains. She decides to put Nightmare Moon in a jail cell back in her dimension, so that she won't cause any trouble. The scene switches to the ponies returning to their dimension. Twilight before leaving, thanked Emily-2 for defeating Nightmare Moon. All of the ponies are back home...well, almost everyone:The Cutie Mark Crusaders. They decide to hang out here for a while, much to Emily's dismay. Songs *Welcome to Ponyville *Today is Gonna Be A Great Day (CMC's Remix) End Credits The Cutie Mark Crusaders sings their own version of Today Is Gonna Be Great Day Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today none The "Too Young" Line none Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin' Perry's entrance to his lair none Evil Jingle none Memorable Quotes Background Information *Dimensions featured **My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe *Characters featured **My Little Pony Friendship is Magic:Twilight Sparkle,Spike,Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Fluttershy,Princess Celestia,Princess Luna,Nightmare Moon(Princess Luna's evil clone),Cutie Mark Crusaders(Apple Bloom,Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle) *This episode features most new Dimension Characters appearing:13. *It is shown that Emily-2 is sarcastic all the time. *This is the 1st time someone else other than Emily or Kiki visit a new dimension.This trend is later followed by several episodes after this. *This is the 1st time that the new dimension characters visit the 1st Dimension. *This is the 1st episode where both plots are intersected. *After this episode,The MLP characters,mainly the Cutie Mark Crusaders mostly appears in the episodes after this,unlike the other new dimension characters.The Cutie Mark Crusaders have been regular characters of the show ever since. Errors *In one scene,there's a tissue box next to Emily but in the next scene,the tissue box is nowhere to be seen. *Part of Iantha's lab coat is mis-colored as her fur. *Scootaloo's missing her tail when Nightmare Moon arrives. *When Emily decides to take the medicine,her bow is colored red. *Technically,fillies are a term for child female ponies and the term colts are for child male ponies.In fact,young ponies are called foals. (note:this is from the MLPFIM perspective). However,since the term kids is used for both male and female child,possibly that Twilight was referring to the female kids term being called fillies in her universe. Continuity *Emily-2 says "Oh,for crying out loud"This phrase was used by Buford,Linda and Doofenshmirtz. ("We Call it Maze","Roller coaster: The Musical!","Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *When the Dimensional Remote's energy is completely drained,Emily-2 says "Oh,poop.".This phrase was used by Doofenshmirtz. ("Moon Farm","Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Emily-2 displays her strength ("To be British or not to be British") *WJOP TV appears again. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Allusions *Due to the appearance of the My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic characters,there are several homages from that series: **Katie is humming the theme song from that show when she was housecleaning.Fluttershy and Spike have hummed the theme song in the MLP episodes The Ticket Master,Griffon the Brush Off and A Bird in the Hoof. **The Yakety Sax-style music from the MLP episode The Ticket Master and A Bird in the Hoof is used when the cast are chasing Emily. **One of the cloud's shape resembles Twilight's Cutie mark. **Fitting with the tone of that series,Emily-2 explains the moral which is the usual element from MLPFIM. **This episode is similar to the 1st and 2nd MLPFIM eisode,Friendship is magic.For example,Emily-2 was 'annoyed' by the MLP characters.In fact,Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna make her first appearence in those episodes.It was also Apple Bloom's first appearence and the cameo appearence of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. *'Kamen Rider Fourze'-The picture on Twilight's book looks similar to the Fire Switch from Kamen Rider Fourze. *'Pokemon'-One of the nameplates on a car reads PKMN.It's an acronym for Pokemon. *'Kung Fu Panda'-When the tower is about to be destroyed when it fell down,Emily-2 say "Skadoosh",which is a phrase used by Po when he defeated Tai Lung using the Wuxi Finger Hold in that film. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,Iantha the Platypus *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo *Beverly Duan as LuLu : Special Guest Star: *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack,Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity,Princess Luna,Nightmare Moon *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Category:Crossovers